


Club Night

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff takes a road trip back to Stoneybrook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Night

Jeff takes the second semester of sophomore year off. He tells his parents it’s because college is tough and he needs some time to catch up, but it’s Dawn he tells the truth to. Sitting on the floor of her old room with the cordless phone, huddled up explaining about his stupid fucking broken heart because of that stupid fucking guy he never should have wasted any time on.

She makes sympathetic noises and says if he needs a place to crash, she has a couch in her apartment. He doesn’t say anything for a minute, wishing he could just hug her. She gets it, because she always does. “Seriously,” she says, “come visit for a little while.”

“Okay, yeah. Thank you,” he says.

He looks at his bank balance the next day, does some quick calculations in his head, and decides to take a road trip to Dawn’s for the end of the semester. His mom makes him promise to call from every stop on it. His dad makes him promise to send postcards and stay safe and don’t pick up any hitch-hikers, seriously Jeffrey I mean it. Dawn just says she hopes it helps and to call if he needs anything. “I’ve got friends all over the country now, don’t forget,” and she’s smiling.

He drives down to Arizona and spends a weekend with some high school friends who are at college there, and then sets off out north-east. He’s going mostly by cities, though there aren’t many on his way to Chicago. He doesn’t know anyone there, not really, but he sort of gets this idea that visiting the major cities on his way could be fun.

He stays a few nights when he gets there, booking into the cheapest hotel he can find that isn’t too sketchy. He calls his parents, both of whom grill him about the place and separately (almost immediately) say they’ll put more money in his account if they have to just _please_ find somewhere else to stay.

Jeff doesn’t protest much; the bathroom is pretty gross, and the blankets feel slightly sticky. So he splurges on a (still kinda cheap but definitely a step up) proper hotel for three nights. He does the usual sight-seeing for the first day, and spends most of the second in museums and art galleries. He has his camera with him, because he takes it everywhere, and uses two rolls of film just on the first day.

He decides to check out the scene on the second evening, and wanders around a little until he hits a likely place. There’s rainbow flags all up and down the street, music spilling out of the entrances to clubs. He waits in line for one.

The interior is kind of small and dingy, and the music is very loud, but it’s packed with people dancing and grinding and ordering drinks and shouting into each other's ears over the noise. Jeff smiles and makes his way through the crowd to the bar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, the rest of this:

In the club, Jeff has a good time. He dances with a few guys, gets bought a couple of drinks, and ends up dancing with a really hot guy with blue hair, who bought him a beer and then grinds on him for like half an hour. Jeff asks if he wants to come back to his hotel, and the guy does, so they head out and have amazing anonymous sex. The guy leaves, Jeff falls asleep happy, and that's when his heart really starts to mend. There is life after his ex, and that life is awesome.

He road trips the rest of the way to Boston, where Dawn is at college, and sleeps on her couch for the last two weeks of the semester. They have brother-sister bonding time, he pours out his heartbreak, she hugs him and takes him out for ice cream. Feeling much better, he drives her back to Stoneybrook for spring break, which he'll spend the first half of with them.

Jeff and the triplets fell out of touch as they grew up. Dawn was in California, Mal was at bording school, and only the truly dedicated keep pen-pals through the ages of eleven, twelve, thirteen, &c. Jeff and the triplets are not the truly dedicated. I mean, Jeff visits his mom and stuff in holidays, but it keeps being when the triplets are busy or away at camp or Sharon, Richard and Mary Anne come out to California &c &c. Anyway. Mal's home for spring break too, the BSC get together for a big lawn party at Kristy's, and siblings are invited if they want. Dawn says the triplets will be there, and Jeff hasn't seen them in years, so he goes along to catch up.

They arrive with Mal, about ten minutes after he and Dawn get there, and ... Byron has blue hair. Byron is, in fact, the hot blue-haired guy Jeff had sex with in Chicago. They sort of stare at each other and it's awkward until Jordan figures out why they're being weird ("Have you ... seen him lately?" "Sort of." "Does 'sort of' mean you didn't realise it was him?" "Jordan, _shut up_." "Oh my god, is he —" "JORDAN, _SHUT UP_!" "He _is_ , isn't he?" "I will punch you so hard you will see the _curvature of the Earth_.") and he and Adam laugh so hard and for so long that Andrew emerges from his room and asks what's going on. Byron concentrates on punching them everywhere but their faces once they get to the back garden (I know, backyard, whatever) and Jeff sticks close to Dawn even though that means sitting through all of the BSC gossip about who's dating who and where each of them got a new haircut and when Jessi's next performance is and who's going blah blah  &c.

Eventually, Dawn (who has also figured out why Jeff is being weird around Byron) resorts to physically pushing him towards the triplets and asking him loudly to get her some lemonade. Seeing as the triplets are manning the drinks table, Jeff is forced to speak to them. He asks how they're doing, avoiding eye contact with Byron. Adam says he's doing good, he's at U of Chicago, he's got a girlfriend called Brandy, everything's great. Jordan talks about his football scholarship to Notre Dame a bit, which is pretty awesome and things are slightly less awkward for a while. Then Jordan grins, claps Byron on the back, and says, "By's at U of C too, but you could probably have guessed that. He's single, by the way."

"I am going to kill you," Byron informs both of his brothers, who are laughing, and then finally he makes eye contact with Jeff. "Hi," he says.

Jeff returns the greeting, then says, "Can we talk?" Ignoring the wolf whistles of Byron's brothers, they make their way around the side of the house until they're out of earshot of everyone. Jeff says, "Um, so, I — I would've asked your name, ordinarily, I'm sorry, I'd just had this huge break-up and I needed to just uh —"

"It's cool," Byron cuts in quickly, "I get it. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Had some time to think. I was taking a road trip, is why I was there, and then I stayed with Dawn, and — yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." There's an awkward silence for a minute, then Byron says, "I guess we have some catching up to do."

"Yeah." Jeff looks up (he's been staring at his shoes for the past few minutes) and their eyes meet again. There's that electric thrill of intense attraction, and for a second Jeff has a full-body sensation memory of the sex. Byron looks like maybe he's having similar feelings, and the next second they're kissing frantically, pressed against the wall of the house. Jeff whimpers and grinds against him, and Byron yanks Jeff's shirt up, splaying his hands on Jeff's back.

"Do I have to squirt you?" a voice says, and they spring apart. Karen Brewer is holding a water pistol and grinning. "Mallory said to squirt you if you got frisky."

"No," Jeff sighs, as Byron's head rests on his shoulder, "you don't have to squirt us." He nudges his shoulder until Byron looks up and says, "Let's do some actual catching up."

They sit with Adam and Jordan for the rest of the afternoon, catching up on each other's lives. Byron really is single. So, of course, is Jeff. They keep looking at each other and there's that crackle between them, until eventually Adam just makes kissy faces at them and they throw handfuls of grass at him.

Jeff gets a ride home with the triplets. Everyone's still at school, except for Vanessa who Mallory says is at Charlotte Johanssen's house, so Jordan and Adam keep Mal busy while Byron sneaks Jeff up to their room. "They may be total jerks," Byron says, "but they're my brothers."

"Triplets stick together," Jeff nods. It's like he's ten again, going up to the triplets' room to play with the newest dinosaurs or baseball cards. Except that their room has changed a lot, posters of half-naked women and college banners where there used to be cartoon characters and superheroes. "This still your bunk?" he asks, sitting on the bed that had, long ago, been Byron's.

"Yeah, still mine." Byron sits next to him. "I don't know how long they can hold Mal off, and she'll be all parent-like about having you in my room."

"So what you're saying is," Jeff hovers a hand over the button on Byron's jeans, "we don't have enough time?"

"I'm saying we don't have _much_ time," Byron breathes, and kisses him hard. They arrange themselves on the bed, Jeff on top, making out deliciously while Jeff works Byron's zip down and gets a hand inside his boxers. Byron groans against his mouth. They only just have time to jerk each other off and clean up before they hear footsteps thundering up the stairs. They sit up quickly, doing zips and buttons up, straightening out their shirts, and start talking like they were in the middle of a conversation. The footsteps turn out to belong to Nicky, who is home from school, and pleased to see Jeff. There follows a brief conversation on how each of them are doing, during which Jeff does his best not to blush, and then they all go downstairs to see the rest of the Pikes.

Jeff goes home not long after; Byron walks him there, and they're quiet for a minute when they set off. Then Byron says, "When are you going home?" and Jeff answers "I've got another week here" and they don't say anything for a while. Then, just as they turn onto Jeff's road, Byron says, "I may as well come out and say this. I like you, Jeff. Can I see you while you're here? I mean, maybe go out to dinner, or the movies or something?"

"I'd like that," Jeff replies, and they smile at each other. Byron kisses him goodbye on the doorstep, which Richard sees, but he doesn't say anything when Jeff lets himself inside. He just smiles. Jeff smiles back.

Byron calls him later to ask if he wants to see a movie the next night, and Jeff says yes. Mary Anne says it's all very romantic, Jeff rolls his eyes, and Dawn actually does the job he'd asked his big sisters to do: help him pick his outfit. The date goes brilliantly, half way home Jeff realises he can't ask Byron to come in (his mom would never in a million years let him have sex in her house, and Dawn wouldn't cover for him) so he says, "Um, I know this isn't classy, but I was really hoping we could, uh."

"Yeah, me too," Byron says once he's caught on. "I guess I can't come home with you, huh?"

"Nope. Guess I can't come home with you, either."

"Not unless you want my brothers to watch," Byron laughs.

Jeff grimaces and says, "Boner killer." He pauses. "Uh, so I was wondering —"

"Park?" Byron's smiling at him. "Not the most comfortable."

"I'd blow you, though," Jeff says.

"Hey, I didn't say no, and now the answer is very definitely yes."

They drive until they find somewhere they can park — it's a popular spot, and Jeff tries not to think about the many high school kids are trying to get to third base within fifty feet of him. It's pretty easy not to think of anything but Byron and sex once the engine's off and they start making out. Jeff does, as promised, blow Byron, who keeps his fingers in Jeff's hair the whole time. It feels good. Byron muffles sounds in his palms when he comes, and Jeff swallows (mostly because he doesn't have anything to spit into, but he likes swallowing anyway). They're quiet for a minute, then Byron says, "That, uh. I never know what to say at this point. That was awesome, but it sounds sort of dumb to say it like that."

"Well, thanks," Jeff grins at him.

"Your turn," Byron grins back, and less than a minute later his mouth is on Jeff's dick and it's fucking amazing. Jeff just stops thinking while Byron sucks and licks and generally gives some great head. Jeff bites into his sleeve when he comes, and Byron swallows around his cock, eyes locked on Jeff's, because he is a huge fucking cliché but it's still hot. Really, ridiculously hot.

"Did you ever think about transferring to California?" Jeff says once he has his breath back. He didn't mean to say it, but there it is. Byron shakes his head.

"Not really." He's grinning, though. "Ever think about transferring to Illinois?"

"Maybe I'll start thinking." Jeff nudges him, Byron nudges back, they end up kissing and smiling at the same time. Then Jeff drives Byron home, kisses him goodnight, and manages to avoid all of Dawn and Mary Anne's questions with one-word answers. ("Soooo, how was the date?" "Good." "Are you seeing him again?" "Yep." "Do you want to talk about it?" He answers that one with a shrug, but he's smiling so hard that they just back off and start talking to each other about how romantic it all is blah blah.) He escapes to his room.

They date for the rest of Jeff's visit there, then agree to be long-distance boyfriends and see each other whenever they can. :D


End file.
